megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mu Continent
Mu Continent is a location in Persona 2. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' After the party spreads a rumor about Mu being a casino, coins can be purchased from the Manager for ¥100 each; the rumors are available from the Rumormongers after clearing Sevens. Depending on the specific rumor spread, Poker or Slots can be made easier to win, or the payout for Blackjack can be doubled, though the odds of winning are unaffected. The Machines have the following default rates for winning: Wild 9 (Poker): Machine 1 (2); Machine 2 (0); Machine 3 (4); Machine 4 (3); Machine 5 (1); Machine 6 (1); Machine 7 (2); Machine 8 (3); Machine 9 (0); Machine 10 (1) Arouse Blank (Slots): Machine 1 (1); Machine 2 (2); Machine 3 (0); Machine 4 (1); Machine 5 (3); Machine 6 (1); Machine 7 (0); Machine 8 (2) If the spread rumor is for Poker or Slots, one machine has it's chance of winning increased to 7, the maximum allowed by the game; the specific machine affected is learned by talking to people in the Yumezaki area after spreading the rumor. For all other machines, Tatsuya's luck gives a bonus to the chance of winning, to a maximum of 7, with the modifiers as follows: *1-20 (+0) *21-40 (+1) *41-60 (+2) *61-80 (+3) *81-99 (+4) Note: The numbers are relative, simply to indicate on which machine its easier to score large payouts, and how Luck affects that; they do not indicate any specific chance or odds. ''Eternal Punishment'' After the party spreads a rumor about Mu being a casino, coins can be purchased from the Manager for ¥100 each; the rumors are available from the Rumormongers after clearing Sevens. Depending on the specific rumor spread, Poker or Slots can be made easier to win, or the payout for Blackjack can be doubled, though the odds of winning are unaffected. Wild 9 (Poker) Wild 9 Poker is played with 1 character who is dealt 5 cards. The goal is to get a winning hand that will determine how many coins are paid back. Up to 10 coins may be bet at a time when starting; however, winning a hand will allow you to raise your bet to increase the payout: e.g., betting 10 coins and getting 3 of a kind will win you 20 kinds; you can either take the 20 coins or increase your bet to 20 for the next hand. Bets may be raised consecutively with multiple winning hands, but there is an upper limit of 5,000 coins per bet. When this limit is reached, you are immediately paid out, and your bet is reset. The deck is a standard 52 card deck and Aces are only played high (meaning they count as higher than a King for straights but do not count as a 1). There is also a joker card. This card is always held and can act as any one other card; it will operate as whatever gives the greatest payout. Joker cards have a "Chance #" value that denotes how many hands it is good for. It can start anywhere from 1 to 9 and will decrement the count every fresh hand. The payout is determined by the hand; a joker works for every hand except for a royal flush. If a royal flush is dealt with a joker, it is counted as a wild royal flush. *Royal Flush (10, J, Q, K, A; all of the same suit; no joker) - Jackpot (if bet was at least 10) or 25 x bet (if bet was less than 10) *Wild Royal Flush (10, J, Q, K, A; all of the same suit with a joker) - 100 x bet *5 of a Kind (5 cards of the same value; only possible with 4 of a kind and a joker) - 50 x bet *Straight Flush (5 cards of consecutive values and all of the same suit; e.g 7, 8, 9, 10, J; remember: aces high) - 30 x bet *4 of a Kind (4 cards of the same value) - 10 x bet *Full house (3 cards of the same value and a set of 2 cards with the same value) - 7 x bet *Flush (5 cards of the same suit) - 5 x bet *Straight (5 cards of consecutive values; e.g 7, 8, 9, 10, J; remember: aces high) - 3 x bet *3 of a Kind (3 cards of the same value) - 2 x bet *2 Pair (2 cards of the same value and another pair of 2 cards with the same value) - 1 x bet Bingo Bingo is played with 4 separate cards invariably; you cannot choose to play more or less. Bets are placed on all four cards for the same amount, in multiples of 10, meaning the lowest bet is 40, the next is 80, and the highest is 400. There are 30 numbered balls and 3 special balls. A minimum of 10 balls are chosen at random, and one by one they fill a table similar to the one at the right. The number on the ball chosen marks off those squares on each card if they are there. If a bingo (5 balls in a line) is completed by a ball, then the payout is increased by the initial bet (per card) multiplied by the number of the box it filled in. For example, if 5 balls were drawn, the initial bet was 10 per card (a total of 40), and the 5th ball completed 1 bingo, then the payout would be 10 x 16 = 160 coins would be added to the pay out. There is a payout increase for every bingo completed, even if completed on the same card. So if 2 bingos were completed in the earlier example, the pay out would increase by 320. The jackpot is only available if the maximum bet is placed. There is no input from the player after the bet is placed and the game is started, and until the final chance. Bingo is normally slow, but the speed of the game can be greatly increased by pressing start before playing. The four cards to be played on can be redrawn randomly by pressing square. This can be done an unlimited number of times. If a number does not appear on any of the four cards, then it will be displayed on the left side of the screen. Each numbered ball has a special color that does not matter until the end. Balls 1 through 10 are colored Red; balls 11 through 20 are colored Blue; balls 21 through 30 are colored Green. The three special balls are colored Yellow. The special balls do not fill in any of the betting table. Two of the balls fill in specific squares on every card; one fills in each of the four corners, the other fills in the 4 numbers in the center of each line on the perimeter. The last special ball doubles the bet of any subsequent bingos of the game. So if 5 numbered balls were drawn, the bet that was 16x is not increased to 32x, but the 12x will be doubled to 24x, and so on. The final square of the betting square is initially undefined, and will be defined in one of two ways: It will take the value of the first bingo multiplier won. So if 5 balls were drawn, winning a 16x, the bottom square will become 16x. If no bingo is won, it will take on a value of 2x. This square can be doubled by the yellow 2x ball like all the others. If any bingos were won, when the game ends, there will be a final chance. In this final chance game, the remaining balls are counted and a total is given for each count by color (red, blue, green). This count determines a multiplier for a bet. One of the 3 colors is chosen, and then one of the remaining balls is removed at random. If the removed ball is of the same color, then the payout is multiplied by the defined multiplier of that color. This final chance can be played consecutively, up to a maximum bet of 50,000. Prizes ''Innocent Sin'' Initially, the following prizes are available: |valign=top| |valign=top| | |} |} After Jun joins, the following additional prizes are available: |valign=top| |valign=top| |valign=top| |} |} ''Eternal Punishment'' |valign=top| |valign=top| |valign=top| |} Treasures ''Innocent Sin'' *Floor 1 - Rattle Drink x2, Faust (Miracle Egg) *Floor 3 - 10,000 yen *Floor 4 - St Card, Malaqua Card Enemies ''Innocent Sin'' Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations